The Day
by Mrs.Edward Holmes
Summary: Hey this is bella and edwards wedding day but he goes missing....
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day, the day I married Edward. I loved him so much but I hated the idea of getting married. I just had woke up and looked over to find Edward sitting in a chair

beside my bed. Hey i said how are you, nervous? Ha ha no i was watching you sleep. You know your not supposed to see the bride on the day of the wedding. I do not no if I

could wait to see you that long. I was still not used to Edwards fastness but without relizing it he was on the bed beside of me. He whispered in my ear I love you and then

softly pressed his lips upon mine, then said I have to go now. Okay I love you. Just as he left Alice came in. She was surely too cheerful this morning. She rushed over to me

and gave me a hug and then sprung up to sit beside me. Then she said you are coming over to our house to get ready, I have the wedding dress there and I want to do your

hair. Alice I groaned. I knew I was not being very nice, she had planned the whole wedding and all. Okay I said if it will make you happy. But nothing over the top. Meet me at

our house at twelve then, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at the Cullens at twelve like I was asked. I walked in the door and the whole family was sitting in the living room. Alice was the first to speak. Bella, Edward is gone.

Gone where? We are not sure yet, he said to read the note in his room. Esme came over and hugged me she wispered in my ear he loves you Bella remember that.

When I got to Edwards room I found the note it said:Bella, I know you will probaly never forgive me for what I just did, but I had to do it. I can not marry you right now Bella,

neither one of us are ready. Do not worry about me I weny to stay in Alaska for a little while. I love you bella and hope you can forgive me. I love you alot, Edward.

Great I thought all this time he was the one who wanted to get married and now he is the one who is backing out. Interuppting my thoughts I heard worried voices down stairs.

So I rushed down to see what was the matter. Alice was sitting on the couch in a trance like phase. Everyone was waiting to see what Alice saw. Alice what did you see I

demanded. She looked over at me and simply said Bella I am so sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

What are you sorry about Alice? Bella, the note, it is not from Edward. What do you mean? I mean Edward did not write that, he wanted the wedding more than anything.

What I mean is someone made him write that he did not want to. Who is it Alice? It is a vampire named Antonio. Wouldn't you and your family have smelled the different

scent? Well on normal occasion we would have but Antonio has two special powers, the power to "hide" himself and the power to switch bodies with other vampires, he also

has other ones too, because whoevers body he switched with he gains their power too. So Edward must be in Antonio's body now. Okay so what you are saying is that if we f

ind Antonio's body it will actually be Edward? Yea. Will Edward still be Edward? Hopfully. My heart is pounding in my chest, I can not belive this, and on the day of the

wedding. Alice I am going home. Okay, I will be over in a little while to talk. When I get in my truck I decide that I do not want to go home. I drove strait to the medow.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got to the woods by the medow I realized I forgot how to get there. I had only been there a couple of times and the first was with Edward. I was walking in the woods

and I saw the clearing up ahead. The sun was shining in the clearing and it made me think of when I was here with Edward. I remember how the sun was glinting off his skin

as he stayed still as stone. I realized how much i missed him and I felt a tear run down my cheek. If I could not find him or he was not the same I do not know what I would

do. I was still crying when I saw out of the corner of my eye a object walking towards me shining in the sun. It was a vampire, he had black wavy hair down to his sholders and

like the Cullens his eyes were the light color. I had no doubt in my mind that this was actually Edward. He walked up to me and wiped the tear off my cheek. "Bella, I missed

you". "I am so sorry Bella I hope you can find it in you heart to forgive me, but if you can not I hope you know that I love you more than anything". " Oh, Edward you know I l

love you too, it is not your fault what happened"? I posed this more as a Question than a statement. " Bella you see, it is my faault".


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys I decided to add an authors note. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry the chapthers are so short. I hope everyone had a Happy Holiday, and that you all continue to read my story**

**m-d-b2007**

* * *

"Bella my love you see I... I told Antonio to do this". "What"? In my head I was trying to understand what he had just said. 

"What I mean is I thought that if I went missing or changed bodies you would eventually give up".

"Edward, how could you-, I was cut short.

"Bella listen to me, I love you and you know that but I could not let you marryme, I thought about it and I just can not let you".

" You only think about what is best for me not what I want" I yelled at him.

I did not let him say anything else I stormed outof the meadow and ran to my truck without tripping once. I was running, but who did I hit into but Jacob Black.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the great reviews and if you have any suggestions just tell me .

* * *

"Jacob can you please move out of my way". "Bella"? It took him a minute to figure out that it was actually me. "What are you running from"?

"Could you please just get away from me"I screamed. Before I realized what I was doing I was in Jacob Black's arms. The heat from his body was rather comforting. "Bella,

what were you running from"? His question was blocked out by the snarling of Edward.

**Edwards POV**

I waited a couple of minutes to run after Bella, but when I got out of the woods I saw Bella all over that wolf. "Edward what are you doing"?

"Edward, that is not Edward, Jacob was in pure confusion now. "Bella, love I came to explain, but found you here with that that thing".

"He is my friend Edward and if you truly love me you would not get so jealous every time I am with him". I walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

"Bella, can we please talk in private". I meant to sound soft and collected but it came out a little desperate.

**Bella's POV**

I wanted to forgive him but he really made it hard for me, I mean he was so overprotective like I was some sort of infant who constantly needed my mother.

"Edward, I began, you know I love you more than existence itself but you went way to far I would rather be dead than without you, you should know that by now".

"I do not know if I can forgive you this time". "I can not keep letting you hurt me like this". And with that I got in my truck and left, as I looked back I saw Jacob run away into the woods, leaving Edward all alone.

**Edwards POV**

I winced as she said the last words. When she left I simply sat down right where I was standing. If I could cry I think I would right now, how could I be so foolish.

That is when I heard it in my head. _Edward you need to get over here right now something is seriously wrong._ I knew without a doubt that this was Alice in my head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edwards POV**

I ran home faster than even most vampires run. When I got in the door Alice immediately confronted me. "Edward Bella is headed towards the forest".

"Alice what did you see"? Instead of telling me she played it in her head. I saw Bella she was walking, crying. A vampire was lurking behind a tree ready to pounce.

"Alice I have to go"! Without thinking I ran strait to the forest behind Bella's house the one I told her to stay out of. Suddenly I stumbled over something, it was a vampire, trying to suck Bella's blood.

I picked up the vampire and flung him into the farthest away tree. I picked Bella up to take to Carlise. "Carlise". yeah Edward". "Please help me".

After looking at her he said, "Edward I am so sorry the venom already ran through her system"the look of sympathy in his eyes was to strong to look at.

**Six Days Later**

**Bella's POV**

I had been in and out of consciousness for days, Edwards hand was glued to mine. I opened my eyes and right there was Edward.

"Bella love how do you feel"? "Fine I guess". I heard Edward yelling at everyone to get in here. I heard Carlise's voice. "Bella do you remember what happened"?

**Author note: first off i am so sorry the chapters are so short.secondly I'm having a little writers block so ideas would be appreciated.And thirdly i want to thank every one for the reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS I NO IT HAS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I POSTED. I HOPE YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON ME YET... PLEASE REVIEW AND MAYBE CHECKOUT MY POLL**

**ALICES POV**

I had been watching from the kitchen for days. I could not belive this, I mean i have saw changing vampires before. Jasper had to leave, Edwards emotions were unmanageable for him

The look in edwards eyes was not describable, I had never seen him this way before. When I looked over at Bella she weas beautiful. I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

I stuck her a little away from me so I could look at her. " Bella you need to go look at your self "

**Edwards POV**

I had never felt this way before. The pain inside me was to deep to describe. When I saw Bella laying there a part of me went with her human body.

She was in pain and it was alot for me to bear. But when she woke up she was astoundinly beautiful.

**Bellas POV**

Everone was in acircle around me. " Bella how do you feel?" Carlise said. "I guess I am okay" I said. Oh my gosh was that my voice? It was soft and smooth.

Alice came over and hugged me, she said I should go look in the mirror or something like that. I got up and went over to the mirror.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bellas POV**

The full lenght mirror upstairs must be broken or something because when I saw myself I was stunningly beautiful. My hair fell down my back at the perfect lenght and it was wavy too.

My face was pale and yet I had a rose tone to my cheeks,and my eyes they were dark . And my legs once an average size were long and slender, I looked as if I had come out of a magazine.

**Carlise's POV**

We were going to have to move Bella could not go to school like that if yet at all. Surely the police would be looking for her and where does she spend most of her time?

This would be one of the first places they looked. We'd have to get out of here and soon!

**Bella's POV**

When I walked back into the living room and I had so many looks were on their faces. "Bella dear are you okay", Esme said with a look of concern on her face .

"Bella we have to leave and soon", Carlise said as lightly but sternly as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys, i no now (im not getting any reviews) that no one is reading this but if you are thanks alot!_

_Well anyway please review_

_-m-d-b2007_

**BELLA'S POV**

I had convinced them I at least needed to write a note or he'd have the police searching for me. I needed Charlie and Renee to understand.

_**Charlie,**_

_**I know this is sudden and you have a right to disagree with me, but I am leaving. Don't try to look for me I am going to be fine.**_

_**I know you and mom think I am too young to be in love but Edward is truly my other half. I don't Know if i will be back but I will write, I promise. **_

_**Love always,Your Daughter**_

_**Bella**_

Alice rushed out the door to leave the note at my house. Without realizing it I started dry sobbing and two cold arms wrapped around me trying to comfort me.

After what seemed like only a few seconds Edward whispered into my ear, "Bella, love we need to go".

I couldn't move. Silently I felt my feet lift off the ground and I was put into the front seat of the Volvo.

After a little while of driving I broke the silence. "Edward what am I going to do?"

**Edward's pov**

I couldn't believe this, my Bella a vampire. She was in pain, not physically,but emotionally and mentally and i did not know how to help her. So I gave her the best I could manage.

"Bella now with our situation you just need to believe in yourself that you will figure out what is best for you to do." My cell phone laying in my pocket forgotten suddenly vibrated.

**Esme's PoV**

Carlise looked more worried than he has in decades and clearly he was thinking where to go next."Carlise dear",I said as i took his hand "everything will work out in the long run, it always does."

His eyes flicked up to my face "you are right, do you think Tanya would mind if we joined her?" "I am sure she would not mind if she knew of the circumstance."

Then he got out his cell phone, probably to call Edward.

**Alice's POV**

Charlie hadn't been home when I left the note. I had added a not of my own though: _Dear Charlie, Bella is going to be fine. I promise to look after her._

_Yours truly, Alice Cullen._

I 'knew' it would help Charlie let go. Jasper in the driver's seat heard me quietly gasp, I could not believe what was going to happen in Alaska.


End file.
